


we're in the rain

by alovelyvixen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Plot Twists, dowoo, i am AWFUL at tagging sigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: "come on, doyoung, let's be honest. he's way too young for you. he's probably just going to hook up with you, and leave you in the dust. plus... aren't you into girls, too? you've been dating too many guys lately. you need to refresh your palette. get over him.""jungwoo, don't be ridiculous. you guys are just hooking up. friends with benefits. and that never ends well, trust me. you're just going to hurt each other, and make a mountain out of a molehill when we all know you're just horny."if the world wanted them apart, they would stay apart - but the universe was a different story.(title from she's in the rain by the rose)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 17





	we're in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> so, it switches from jungwoo to doyoung for Effect; jungwoo is ✿ and doyoung is ✾. why? it's the others least favourite flower. also, i want to gradually reveal which one of them has hanahaki, so no immediate revelation.
> 
> i want this to not be a one shot where the hanahaki comes and one ignores the other but it turns out that they both are in love with each other, etc etc (you know how the cliche goes), as great as those are to read, but a gripping tale with the moral that you should do whatever is making you happy, and unless you get a bad feeling, don't stop.

✿

Jungwoo’s smile grew wider the more he was tickled and held in place by none other than Jaehyun, his closest counterpart in the room, compared to everyone else. Surprisingly enough, they were on the best terms in front of each other, much like now; They were at a party that was big enough to fill him, Donghyuck, and Taeil’s shared apartment - which said a lot, because it was bigger than the average apartment.

“Jae, please,” He struggled to get out, prying open his eyes so that he could look at him. “I’m gonna fall off the couch, Jae-!”

The two tumbled to the floor, with Jaehyun on top. “You’re already tired out?”

“Stop it..” Jungwoo tried to escape when he started kissing his neck. He did say closest  _ counterpart _ , not friend.

“Come on, you look really hot tonight,” Jaehyun kissed his cheek.

“Aw, do I? I didn’t try at all,” His voice was filled with coy undertones. “You get a pass, but I have work tomorrow.”

Jaehyun grinned and scooped him up off the floor, making his overly practiced and obvious decent to Jungwoo’s room. It’s not like they hooked up that often, but enough that at least Donghyuck knew that they did more than simply hang out.

“Hm, are those new curtains..?” Jaehyun joked when they entered the room, his focus not on the curtains but slip his hands into Jungwoo’s jeans and nipping at his neck.

Jungwoo shook his head in amusement. He switched their positions so that he could coax the other to sit on the bed. Before he took his seat, Jaehyun pulled off his shirt. “I can tell that you want me to touch.. My hands are cold,” He grinned before parting his lips and gliding his tongue along Jaehyun’s bottom lip. Soon enough, the other’s tongue came out to meet his, making his heart beat faster.

Jungwoo ran his cold hands along Jaehyun’s torso. He could feel him tense up at the stimulation, and even if it was something so little, it aroused him. Jaehyun tried to pull off Jungwoo’s shirt, but he pulled away before he could do so. The younger of the two placed his hands on Jaehyun’s muscular chest and pushed him onto his back.

Nearly at the same time that he applied any sort of force to push Jaehyun onto the bed, the door began to steadily open. Almost as if Jungwoo himself telekinetically opened the door with the same motion.

Music poured into the room, and Jungwoo turned his head to look at who really opened the door. His eyes widened, with a look mixed with guilt and yearning. It was Doyoung - Looking around the room, the situation, scoping out what he had just walked into. Pity was what Jungwoo searched for on his face, but it was more intolerance than anything. He looked out into the party, but couldn’t; His view was blocked by another figure.

He didn’t even want to know who it was. Jungwoo stood up and left Jaehyun where he lay, with a hard on - whereas he hadn’t even begun to get one. ‘ _ Oh- Uh, I’m sorry-’ _ His lover stumbled over his words behind him, when Doyoung cut him off.  _ ‘Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you have bigger problems.’ _ A snicker.

Jungwoo was simply in disbelief, and wanted to go home. But he couldn’t, because  _ this  _ was home, and it probably wouldn’t be empty for a few more hours, at the most. How dare Doyoung act like he could sleep with someone in  _ his _ room?

Jaehyun was pulling on his shirt as he searched for him, but eventually lost him in the twists and turns of people that he didn’t recognize. He was escaping to the only place that he could, which was out on the balcony, and on the roof. It was a blessing that they had gotten this unit, simply because of this gorgeous feature.

The door hardly did anything to mute the music when he shut it, but it would have to do. He jumped up until his hands caught on to the edge of the roof’s lining, and swung his leg up.

“Ahh- Jungwoo!” Donghyuck had screamed, then whined. “You scared me.”

“What are you doing up here?” It was one place that he had never seen him, and was more of a sad place than anything.

“Listen, I love you, but you might want to leave,” He leaned forward and lowered his voice. “Me and Taeil are trying to _ do the do. _ ”

The two had been flirting for what felt like centuries, and while each one of their friends each had their share of catching them making out, they never really caught them like this. Maybe they were smarter than to get caught doing that. “Ah.. Good for you,” Jungwoo grimaced slightly. “I’m going to head inside.”

“Hurry up, he probably heard me scream,” Donghyuck retreated to what looked like a small, comfy setup on the ground. Just as he ducked his head down, he caught sight of Taeil, retreating from behind a junction in the building without his shirt on.

Jungwoo sighed and pulled at the balcony door. Good for Donghyuck, at least. He pulled at it again. Oh, lord.. No matter how much he yanked at the door and hit the glass, there was no hope in it opening. His eyes stung with tears, because how could this night get worse?

“I thought I heard someone,” Donghyuck’s voice grew closer once again. He was most likely coming to check and see if he had left.

With no other choices left, he ran around the corner and hid in the darkness that the shadow of the building so politely provided for him. The last thing he wanted was to ruin Donghyuck’s intimate session with Taeil. After a couple seconds of silence, there was a  _ ‘see, it’s nothing’ _ from Taeil. He shook his head and slumped over on the ground. There was no way that he was stuck outside whilst everyone was partying, after getting caught by his forlorn sweetheart hooking up with someone they both knew, stuck listening to his friends have sex, all whilst he cried.

The only way he could distract him from the obvious was to think about Doyoung. His.. Something. Driven apart by their constant game of tag, he still wanted to go back. Everyone told them that it was dumb, it was just a hookup, and that they would just end up breaking each other’s hearts in the end. So, they stopped. Doyoung had moved on, so why couldn’t he? Why did it hurt to see Doyoung skirting around next to him, with someone stealing his attention away? His chest burned with intense upsetness.

_ ‘Oh- Agh, Taeil- Moonie.. I love you..’ _

_ ‘W - What?’ _

_ ‘I.. I said I love you..” _

Jungwoo contained a harsh sob at their sudden, awkward conversation. As funny as it would be in any other situation, it pulled at his sensitive heart strings. There was a great chance that if he had just held on to Doyoung a little longer, that he would be the one hearing that from his lips. Sure, he was still young, but it hurt like hell to have someone he wanted more than the entire world pulled away from him.

✾

Doyoung’s mind was so flooded when he laid - what was her name again? - Joohyun on the bed and she began unbuttoning his shirt. He was sufficiently pissed, for no reason. No good one, at least. The only reason that he was still carrying this out was because Yuta said that maybe it was just his sexual preferences interfering, and that he needed a refresher, since Jungwoo was so young. For fuck’s sake, why did he listen to him?

Seeing him obviously moving on after it had been one or two months - he lost count - since it was spread that their game was over, just made the wound hurt worse. Doyoung tried to move on, and he clearly was trying his damndest at every turn he could, but even as he kissed down Joohyun’s beautifully sweet bare chest, he couldn’t help but keep hoping that it was Jungwoo’s.

He couldn’t shake the look of pity that he had given him when he pushed open the door. Doyoung still wasn’t sure why he gravitated towards his room to hook up in; Part of him felt it was because he missed being in his bed.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t with the person he wanted.

-

Joohyun was curled into his side, slowing her breaths and coming down from her obvious high. Sure, Doyoung had hit his, but his mind wasn’t focusing on the goddess that had been on top of him, and it made him feel guilty. He stroked her hair to make the both of the feel good. The scent was quite fragrant, and made him feel a little sleepy, both in a good way.

She sat up and looked back at him. He gave her a small smile and raised his eyebrows, making her giggle. “I’m probably going to head home. Thanks,” Joohyun started getting dressed.

While she was at that, Doyoung cleaned himself up with disgust pulsing through his veins. Joohyun was beautiful, and she was great at sex, but it was the fact that she was another attempt to get over Jungwoo just wasn’t it.

Eventually, she left, and he was still sitting at the edge of the bed without a shirt, regretting everything. He was so exhausted, he wanted to go home and toil in his own sadness about the fact that he had ruined his own night by interrupting Jungwoo’s hookup. Yuta was most likely still partying, and that was his ride. He let out a deep breath and flopped back down on Jungwoo’s bed. Doyoung couldn’t help but wonder where he had gone, after leaving. Certainly not to finish his hookup with Jaehyun, did he…? He didn’t even know him anymore. They weren’t the same friends as before.

Doyoung looked around the room and was surprised to see nothing had changed. No efforts to become a new person. He wasn’t masking anything. Even the picture of all of them at the beach from last year was still perched up on his desk. It made him feel bad for putting all of his pictures away in a box. Was he really still that hung up on him?

He angrily pulled on his shirt and buttoned it before returning to the party. Seemingly a path began to clear for him when he searched for his best friend. “Hey, Doyoung, what’s up?” Yuta grinned at him when he approached. “Did you hit it off with Joohyun?”

“Yup. She went home, since I assume she’s tired,” Doyoung chuckled weakly.

“Ahh~ You animal!” Yuta swatted his arm playfully.

“Yeah, yeah,” He rolled his eyes. “I’m probably going to call a taxi, I’m pretty tired, too.”

“Somebody tie you up, you’re a monster!”

“I’m leaving,” Doyoung grinned and waved as he walked away.

“Don’t forget to eat when you get home!”

Yuta was a caring guy who always kept him in check. If he remembered correctly, that’s what Jungwoo had with Taeil. He cursed himself for thinking of him yet again as he summoned a taxi that was passing by. The taxi took his directions well, since he seemed to know the city. It was clear that this was a shortcut that Doyoung often took, so he sat back with ease, now that he knew he wasn’t in any sort of danger.

The humming of the car, in combination with the gentle vibrations and rocking from driving, made him doze off. That, and Joohyun’s scent still lingering on his clothes. It was lovely, yet haunting.

Luckily, the driver was kind enough to wake him up when they were parked outside of his apartment building. It wasn’t as luxurious as Jungwoo’s, but then again he was only sharing the place with Yuta, and they both worked one part time job. He took the elevator instead of the stairs, as he usually did, because he felt like he was tripping over his own feet.

Doyoung somehow drifted his way into the apartment, into his room and flopped down on the bed. The only place that Jungwoo couldn’t reach him was in his dreams, and that remained. Sure, as he fell asleep, he wished that he was beside him, or even coming to bed after he had fallen asleep, then being there when he woke up to greet him in the morning.

Normally he wouldn’t give in to peer pressure if he felt this strongly, but he knew that the heart wasn’t something to be toyed with. If that was so prevalent, than why did it feel like that was happening more than ever? His friends claimed Jungwoo was playing with him, that he just wanted to tease and taste but never have all of him. There was a chance that Doyoung could have broken him out of that shell and removed the stigma, but he was too scared. Now, it was too late, because Jungwoo had moved on, and was looking for someone who would actually pursue him and treat him far better than Doyoung did, and better than he probably ever could. All of these swirled in his head as his sleeping thoughts in his quick descent to unconsciousness.

+

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
